Thank You
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Or maybe because it had been Severus he'd saved and, had it been anyone else, she probably wouldn't be thanking him.


AN- Another James/Lily one shot. I've become addicted to this couple! They might even be my favorite because without James and Lily, there would be no series! After all, if they hadn't gotten together (and sacrificed themselves) Harry wouldn't exist.

Any hoot, this takes place before the memory scene in Deathly Hallows that starts on page 673 and ends on page 675, where Snape and Lily discuss the Marauders. This does contain spoilers, I suppose, for Book 7. So, if you haven't read it yet (that's just sad) don't read this!

* * *

James sat in front of the fire, his knees drawn up to his chest. For the first time in his life, he felt a strange mix between anger and fear toward his best friend, Sirius Black. The duo had met aboard the Hogwarts Express on their very first journey to the school. Sure, he'd known about his family being in Slytherin. He just never expected Sirius to do something so dangerous.

Something that would get someone killed.

Yes, Severus Snape was annoying. He was an ugly git who refused to allow them any peace, determined to get the Marauders, for that's what they called themselves, busted.

That didn't mean he deserved to almost die.

Sirius had defended himself, of course. "You've seen him! Always stalking Mooney, trying to find out where he goes every month. None of his business! I was just making him think twice!"

He ran a hand through his already rumpled hair, feeling a lot worse now than he had an hour ago, after engaging in a yelling match with his best friend. They had both, to the shock of many students, pulled their wands on each other. Thankfully, Remus had stepped in. Sirius had thrown James a disgusted look before entering the Great Hall for dinner. James had suddenly lost his appetite. Instead, he headed up to the Gryffendor tower, where he now sat.

The Portrait burst open and Lily Evans stepped inside, freezing as she realized he saw her.

"Evans." he greeted, dully. His mood was too bleak to even consider asking her out.

"Hello Potter. Skipping dinner? Not up to trouble, are you?" she asked, looking around as if hoping to spot a hidden Zonko's product.

A tiny chuckle escaped from James' lips. "I take it you haven't heard then."

"Heard what?" She walked closer to him and, to both their surprise, sat down next to him.

"I figure it would be a thing of Hogwarts legends. Sirius Black and James Potter, best friends. Almost hexing each other in oblivion."

He glanced at her and saw recognition in her eyes. "Oh. Right. Yeah, my friends were talking about that."

James looked back into the fire, feeling her gaze on him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and asked, in a rather annoyed voice, what was wrong.

"Is it true? The reason you fought? Was it because of what almost happened to Severus."

Slowly, James nodded.

"But....but why? Why would you do that? You hate him, Potter. It's no secret to anyone that you despise him so. Why would you-"

"Do you honestly think I'd let someone get killed, because I don't like them?" he asked, his eyes suddenly blazing into hers.

She found it hard to talk for a moment. A long moment. Finally, she swallowed, shaking her head.

"No...no, I don't." She took a deep breath. "But why do it then? Why did Sirius want him to walk down that tunnel. Why would Sirius want him dead?"

"Sirius went overboard." James whispered. "And that's all I'll say in the matter."

Lily nodded, accepting that. She stared into the fire, battling with an emotion inside herself.

"Thank you." she whispered.

James looked at in her, puzzled. "For?"

"I know how much you detest Severus. Thank for you saving him, from whatever was down there." She looked at him. "It could have gotten you too."

James shrugged and looked back into the fire, her praise making him feel weird. Perhaps it was because it was coming from Lily Evans, who thought of him as arrogant and annoying. Or, maybe it was because it was Severus that he had saved and, had it been anyone else, she probably wouldn't be sitting here beside him, thanking him.

The Portrait swung open again and Remus stepped inside, dragging along a rather reluctant Sirius. Lily glanced over and stood up, turning back to James as she did so.

"Bye, Potter."

He walked her walk past his friends, smiling at Remus and glaring at Sirius. He watched as his best friend stopped her and muttered something. Her lips pursed, she nodded. He grinned at her and she visibly softened, rolling her eyes. After she left the common room, the boys headed over to James.

He stood up, eyeing Sirius carefully, as if afraid he'd curse him. Remus cleared this throat and, once James was looking at him, he held up two wands, one that was, of course, his and the other, Sirius'.

"I need to grab something from the dormitory. I'll be right back."

The two waited until he was gone before turning back to each other. Sirius spoke first. "You were right. It was a bloody stupid thing to do."

"You nearly killed him, Padfoot."

"I know. I feel terrible."

James gazed closely at him and it seemed he was telling the truth. "Do you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, had it been anyone else, I never would have done it. But, come on, Prongs! He's always sniffing around, trying to find out what's wrong with Mooney."

He seemed to realize he'd always used this defense. He cleared his throat and began again. "I feel bad because you almost died protecting him. I mean, my prank could have cost you your life as well."

Finally, James smiled. "Didn't know you cared that much, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned as well. "Course, Prongs. Mooney and Wormtail, they can't keep up with me."

James ran a hand through his already messy hair and sighed. "You scared me, you know. The length you'd go to, just to get back at someone. It seemed almost......." he trailed off.

"Slytherin like?" Sirius finished for him. "Yeah, I realized that. I regret it the most, because of that."

"You're not though. Otherwise you wouldn't feel this bad." consoled James.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Promise me, you won't do anything like this again."

"Of course not. McGonagall was furious. I earned about fifty detentions! Plus, Dumbledore..he looked so disappointed, you know?"

James sighed. It seemed Sirius would never care about Snape. Yeah, he realized his prank had been a bit too much, but James was willing to bet his broomstick that it wouldn't be long before he was concocting another, less dangerous way to get back at Snape. And there was nothing James could do to stop him. If anything, he'd be planning right along with him.

"So," Sirius asked, hopefully. "Are we okay?"

After a moment, James nodded and Sirius' grinned widened. "You can come back now, Mooney! Prongs isn't going to kill me!"

Remus walked down the spiral staircase smiling. "Good. Here's your wand back. Hungry, James?"

James nodded. "Starving."

"Good. I'm sure there's some pudding left, if we hurry." Sirius said.

He seemed to be feeling much more energetic now that things were okay with them. With a small shake of the head, James followed his friends out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

AN- Did everyone like it? My main goal was a scene where Lily thanks James, but I knew I needed to add in the Sirius James argument/make-up. I couldn't help but wonder how James would react to that, you know?

Anyway, review and let me know, please!


End file.
